


Day 2: “You should be kissed and kissed often and by someone who knows how.” (GWTW)

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: A Valentine's Day shaped window into the lives of Stiles, Derek, and Lydia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 2 of the Valentine's prompts. I feel like I should let you all know that these prompt fills aren't going to be taking place in the same universe unless otherwise stated.
> 
> I own no characters, and I make no profit. I'm just here for fun.

Derek is still at work, and he wouldn’t be home for another half-hour or so. Stiles has just finished putting the cake in the oven, and Lydia has just checked on the pot roast in the crockpot. There is a feeling of anticipation hanging in the air, it is after all their first Valentine’s Day as a Mated Triad.

Now, over the years the trio has had their fair share of Valentine’s Days and each one has been unique.

There was that first year back when Stiles and Lydia had first started dating. That was a year of many firsts; the first year of college, the first year on the east coast, the first year that they broke up on Valentine’s Day…

Yeah, Valentine’s Day hasn’t always been the best for Stiles and Lydia, but they had their good years too. Like the next year, when Stiles had finally opened up to Lydia about being bisexual. Lydia, of course, had known all along but that didn’t change the fact that it was a huge step in the right direction when Stiles came out to her. They were both single on Valentine’s that year, but they spent it together and had a great time.

In fact, they ended up running into Derek that night. The library downtown was doing a special showing of Gone With The Wind. Stiles professor had sponsored the event and was offering extra credit to any of their students that attended, and Lydia is never one to say no to a good romance. And, well, Derek was there because when there is a library event on Valentine’s and you’re the only librarian not in a relationship you get stuck running the event.

The next year sees Lydia in grad school, which leads to many hours spent at the library, and eventually, results in Lydia and Derek spending their first Valentine’s together. Stiles is happy for them and dating a guy from one of his classes at the time.

When things don’t work out for Derek and Lydia there are no hard feelings and their friendship is stronger than ever. Which is probably why a week after they end things Derek sits Lydia down and explains that born Werewolves don’t use traditional definitions for sexuality, but that if they did he would probably consider himself bisexual. He then asks her if it would be too weird if he asked Stiles out.

That Valentine’s Day was probably the weirdest of them all, what with Lydia planning a date for her two best friends, who also happened to be her two most recent ex-boyfriends. Derek, of course, knew that he was meeting Stiles, but Stiles thought he was being set-up with a ‘friend’ of Lydia’s. Stiles and Derek ended up ditching the fancy restaurant and going to see a movie instead.

The pattern of Stiles and Derek together for Valentine’s held for a while with Lydia never too far away. Sure Lydia had a Valentine’s Day here or there where she would have a date, but most years she found herself alone after Valentine’s Breakfast which had become a tradition for the three friends.

Eventually, Stiles and Derek started to realize that no matter how amazing their Valentine’s Night was, it never could quite compare to Valentine’s Breakfast. Which is how one year it was decided that Valentine’s Breakfast was going to be an all-day affair, and then it turned into an all-night affair.

Three years worth of ups and downs later finds Lydia, Derek, and Stiles an officially mated triad. Derek may have had to miss Valentine’s Breakfast this year but, his favorite cake is in the oven, his favorite meal is in the slow cooker on the counter, and his two favorite people are on the couch in their living room watching Gone With The Wind.

Lydia leans further into Stiles’ space whispering along with the movie, “You should be kissed and kissed often and by someone who knows how.” Punctuating the line with a series of kisses starting with Stiles’ lips and trailing down to his collar bone before making her way back up.

Stiles glances up when he sees the front door open and breaths into the kiss, “I guess it’s a good thing I have Derek then huh,” before breaking the kiss unable to hide his smirk.

“I see you two started without me,” Derek greats.

“Well,” Lydia turns to Derek, “apparently I need practice with the whole kissing thing. So why don’t you come over here and show me how it’s done.”

Derek’s wolf rises to the surface at the clear challenge in his mate’s voice and he advances on the couch eyes flashing golden and smug smile firmly in place when the scent of arousal in the air noticeably thickens.

And well, the cake may have burnt and the pot roast may have been dry, but if you were to ask Stiles, Lydia, or Derek what they would change about their first mated Valentine’s Day they would all give you the same answer: "not a single thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm not exactly sure how to tag this one, so if there is something that you think should be tagged just let me know.
> 
> If you're following along with the series I just want to let you know that I won't be able to post for a few days because of some family stuff this weekend, but I plan on uploading for the days that I'll be missing as soon as I can.


End file.
